


Project

by ikonkony7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, student yujae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonkony7/pseuds/ikonkony7
Summary: Yuta's breath catches in his throat when he sees a hot stranger in the train, a stranger who then gains a name.





	Project

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes apologies in advance i haven't proof read this at all :(((
> 
> This is an avoiding my assignments impulse writing :) ENJOY!

The first time Yuta sees him it is on the train, he has just squeezed himself in to the train from the packed platform. He stumbles in and tries to gain his balance before he loses it completely. A strong arm clutches at his elbow and he gets the chance to hold a bar, the faded blue clad hand lets go of his elbow and he trails it so that he can say thanks. And his breath catches in his throat at the sight that he finds.  
‘Thanks’ he breathes out and awkwardly laughs.  
Wavy curls frame a pale face, his skin looking flawless and glowing without an evident shine. Plump pink red-ish lips that effortlessly look so Yuta doesn’t know how to word it but he is definitely captivated. Yuta doesn’t dare to look at his eyes, they are already standing close in the packed train and are holding on to the same pole. If Yuta wasn’t looking down his eye-gaze would be directly aligned to the stranger’s neck. Yuta never knew he could find someone’s neck hot until this model stabilised him in the train to his university and boy was he suddenly thankful to rush hour crowds.  
For 3o minutes Yuta stood there awkwardly trying to not be obvious about his interest in the boy standing in front of him. With the way he was dressed (faded denim jeans, white t-shirt tucked in, white shirt unbuttoned and a faded navy blue jacket) Yuta was sure he did not do a scientific subject. His theory was backed by the presence of an A3 project bag.  He dared to look up since it wasn’t every day that he got to see a hot breath-taking guy in his life. He was a language and creative writing student and most of the time he was surrounded by people who were stuck on so many different writing and analysing assignments that they gave up on trying to look presentable. Especially for that 9 o’clock language and text lecturer who loved his own voice.  
Too soon the train arrived at his station and he made a move to indicate that he was going to get off when Mr hot guy turned around and also made his way to the nearest exit (which was right behind him since they were right next to the door).

Yuta would’ve normally dodged through the masses of people blocking his way to the exit (he didn’t care if they were trying to get out as well) but this time he enjoyed the view in front of him. It wasn’t even much to be honest just the amazingly broad shoulders of Mr hot guy. Shrugging his somewhat small shoulders Yuta reminded himself to hit the gym more often, Mr hot guy was just as amazing looking from the back as he was from the front. His eyes widened as they focused on the lanyard peeking out from the back pocket of his new favourite stranger. SUA; Seoul, university of the arts, wow what a co-incidence. The faculties of his own university were scattered all over Seoul and he was lucky that his faculty (humanities and languages) was on the street right next to SUA. Maybe he will see Mr hot guy once again. As they made it out of the station and into the busy street he lost sight of hot guy and made his way to his lecture.

He didn’t see Mr hot guy for the rest of the week, but the next Monday he saw him again. This time they weren’t in the same carriage but were on the same platform. Yuta reasoned that maybe that was the reason why he didn’t see hot guy until two weeks later on a Tuesday morning. This time it wasn’t rush hour and this time he smiled at Mr hot guy who smiled back.

The days and weeks went by and both became accustomed to each-other’s presence. Yuta thought he was looking too deep into it but he could swear that 5 carriage from the end of the platform was their carriage. But they never got further than sneaking glances and smiles at each-other. That was until a month later when Yuta felt someone move next to him on a packed train. It was hot guy and he was smiling at Yuta and god Yuta could just die in happiness right then. Bright teeth shiny eyes and a deep dimple he could so drown in Jaehyun’s face.

‘Hi I need help with a project’ and his voice oh my god

‘What is your course?’ that was a good question what course did he do, Yuta could also swear that he knew what course he did before hot guy smiled so brightly at him  
‘Creative writing and language’ he looked down at his shoes and pretended to fiddle with bag

‘That is perfect, amazingly perfect’ really, he was glad someone besides his classmates though the degree was perfect.

‘Thanks what do you do?’  He didn’t make eye contact but he tried, Yuta really did try looking at his neck was practically the same anyways so who cares.

‘Graphic design and I need your help for a project’ feeling like hot guy was wanting to make eye contact Yuta looked up and tried to signal that he was listening with a nod.

‘so I have been given a product and I need to come up with an advertisement for it, I wanted to work with someone who does languages or creative writing, we can work together while they focus on the content I can focus on the design and yeah what do you think? Please say yes’ how could he say no when he looked so earnestly at him while his bottom lip jutted out

‘Look it’s our station let’s get off’ hot guy nudged him to move towards the nearest door and as he walked he felt hot guy’s shoes and project bag bump into his shoes and legs but he didn’t mind. On the escalator hot guy stood on the one right behind Yuta’s step and said ‘the name is jaehyun by the way, like an idiot I forgot to introduce myself, have you got a lesson to go to right now or are you free for a few minutes’

‘Yup don’t worry I am free for a few minutes, shall we go to McDonalds or Starbucks, I’m Yuta by the way’ he felt his heart quicken at the way Jaehyun’s eyes lit up at the mention of his name

‘Yuta really that sounds Japanese and let’s go McDonalds it is closer than Starbucks’ jaehyun laughed out and Yuta found him cuter than he thought he could.  

‘It I moved here like 4 years ago, I spent two years here before I started university’ he told Jaehyun who seemed like he wanted to ask many questions.  
On their way to McDonalds they discussed the basics about their degree and while they queued in the line they started to talk bout the basics of their life.

‘You were so cute when I first saw you stumbling into the train, you looked so determined to get on and once you got on you looked so confused’ as Yuta’s cheeks grew red he couldn’t help but stare in awe at the laughing Jaehyun who turned out to be younger than him by two years but since Yuta took a gap year he was in the year below Yuta. For the rest of the day Yuta was in a happy mood. He finally had a name for Mr hot guy and a phone number.

On their last day of meeting for the project (Jaehyun was going to pitch it to his teavhers/examiners in an hour) Yuta focused on re-assuring Jaehyun that he could do it, they covered the presentation and the looked at every angle possible of their poster/advert and with 20 minutes to go ‘till pitching time Yuta bid Jaehyun good luck on the presentation

‘Tell me how it goes yeah’

‘Of course I will you will be the first person I want to message’

Yuta pretended to pout angrily ‘I better be jae I better be you will ace it’

‘I know I will I had you didn’t I, the examiners wouldn’t know what hit them when they read your slogan’ at this they Yuta laughed. Yuta stopped mid laughter at the sudden serious expression on Jaehyun’s face

‘Have you got a lesson or something to do now?’

Worriedly Yuta answered ‘No I haven’t why what happened?’  
Yuta grows even more confused at the change from seriousness to glee in Jaehyun’s face

‘Great wait for me ok I want to talk to you about something alright say you will wait’

‘Jaehyun tell me what it is?’

‘No way Yuta not right before my presentation just promise me you will wait here preferably for me just promise just promise just prom-‘

‘ok ok I’ll wait here just make sure to hurry up before I get bored of working and leave’ as Jaehyun finished packing his bag Yuta got ready to say bye to him when he Jaehyun leaned over and

Kissed

Yuta on the cheek. Yuta’s face went up in red and he froze, his eyes blinking rapidly, he heard Jaehyun’s chuckle close to his ear and all the hairs on his neck stood up to attention. ‘I will see you later than Yuta, it is a date’ and the punk was already out of the door of the café    
 Yuta wanted to let out a really high pitched scream and flip about. What has just happened !!


End file.
